Around a Bonfire
by VespaRiderXephon-01
Summary: Fluffy LloydxSheena oneshot. In the aftermath of a battle for exspheres, Lloyd is left wounded, with only Sheena to care for him. What will become of one night around a bonfire?


Here we go, a fluffy LloydxSheena oneshot, like I've always wanted 3!

**Disclaimer:...

* * *

**

Around a Bonfire

Hours earlier:

_Lloyd and Sheena were facing a bandit gang on the side of the road, a ways out of Meltokio. These bandits were reported to have recently stolen a semi-large satchel of exspheres from a local katz group. Apparently, these rumors were true, as they could clearly see the exspheres mounted (without crests, no less) on various places of their body._

_The two had tried at first to negotiate to the bandits, hoping to get them to remove and hand over the exspheres willingly, they were even willing to trade something for it. However, it seemed that the bandits had become rather 'attached' to them, and were unwilling to give them their exspheres without a fight._

_It was in this way that the two intrepid friends had found themselves facing a horde of around sixteen thieves, warriors, archers, witches, and wizards all told. Lloyd and Sheena made their moves, each targeting a witch or wizard, as their armor would not help against magic._

_Lloyd's kusanagi blades and Sheena's vajra cards soon took the magic users out of the running. Then, Lloyd moved on to a warrior while Sheena targeted an archer. The archer stood no chance against Sheena, as his wooden bow was not made for close combat. He was quickly beaten within an inch of his life with a single demon seal._

_The warrior, however, posed much more of a challenge for Lloyd, as even though he was slow, a warrior's skill with a naginata was leaps and bounds ahead of the other fighters in the gang. The warrior and Lloyd locked themselves in a continuous dance of blocking, parrying, thrusting, slashing, and readdressing, neither able to expose an opening or gain the upper hand of the other. _

_However, Lloyd knew that all the warrior was doing was buying time, as unnoticed by the bandit, Lloyd's kusanagi blades were slowly weakening his naginata, as cracks were beginning to show in the blade. Eventually, the warrior's naginata broke, allowing Lloyd to pull off a sword rain, leaving the warrior full of holes._

_By this time, all three archers were defeated at Sheena's hands and both friends were engaged with another warrior each, the thieves looking to jump in and get a potshot. One of the thieves saw his chance and closed in, but never got to strike as a stray super sonic thrust from Lloyd punched a hole in his gut._

_Eventually, Lloyd ended up trying to fend off both warriors while Sheena retreated, a summoning circle appearing under her. She summoned Undine, who conjured up a spread, driving the two warriors into the realm of the unconscious._

_The two remaining thieves were quickly taken care of, not posing much of a threat at all after their leaders were defeated._

_Lloyd and Sheena immediately got to work removing the bandit's exspheres. Halfway through, Lloyd got up to count the bodies of the defeated._

_Lloyd gasped, "Hey, Sheena! There are only 15 of them!" As he spoke, a warrior appeared behind him, announcing a super sonic thrust, his naginata bursting out of his shoulder, creating a hole._

_Lloyd contemplated how the bandit learned that move while he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before he completely blacked out was the sound of Sheena yelling, "LLOYD!"_

Present time:

Lloyd had woken up, noticing first the heat of a bonfire, meaning that night had already fallen. Next he realized that his wound was already cleaned and dressed.

That was when Lloyd felt that his head was resting on something soft and warm. He turned his head to see that he was lying on Sheena's lap.

Lloyd blushed, squeaking and jerking involuntarily, causing Sheena to wake up.

She stretched while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, making Lloyd blush even redder at the full view he was getting. She smiled serenely down at Lloyd, obviously she was still half asleep, "Hey Lloyd, you're awake." She whispered.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah. What happened after I got knocked out?"

Sheena grinned and flexed an arm, putting the other hand on her bicep, "Gave the bastard what for. Knocked him out with a Pyre seal/Cyclone seal combo."

Lloyd chuckled. "That's great." he said, flinching in pain as he tried to get up.

Sheena pushed him back into her lap, "Don't move, you're still recovering."

Lloyd nodded as Sheena continued, "Oh, and by the way, we'll have to go back to Meltokio for supplies."

"Why?"

"I used up all the apple gels trying to revive you." They both shared a laugh at that.

Now Lloyd must have thought Sheena was joking, because the next thing he said was, "Are you serious?"

Sheena would have looked at Lloyd disbelievingly if she wasn't busy chuckling, "Of course I am, silly."

Lloyd was mildly shocked, and so said the only question that came to mind, "Why?"

Sheena blushed at this, "Erm…um…well…there was a really big hole in your shoulder…and it was bleeding a lot…and…um…I got worried and just used them all, okay?" She rushed the last part of the sentence, her voice getting quieter all the while.

Lloyd just barely managed to hear this and brightened up at his friend's concern, "Really? Thanks, you're a really great friend, Sheena. Best friend ever…"

Sheena heard this and saddened, she had held a torch for the dwarven raised boy for a while now, and every time he called her 'friend' weighed on her heart. She decided right then and there, that she wouldn't stand it any more. She convinced herself that if she didn't confess now, their relationship would never change to the one she wanted it to be, and so she spoke in earnest, "Lloyd!"

Lloyd opened his eyes, finding them locked into Sheena's own chocolate brown orbs, stunned, but not showing it, he asked her what she wanted with wide eyes.

"I…" Sheena paused, her resolve unwavering, but her mind and heart confused as to how to spill her confession, "I…Lloyd, I…" She stalled once more, the proper words refusing to come out of her mouth.

Lloyd started to look worried, "Sheena, are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

Sheena kept pausing after the word 'I', her eyes wide in confusion as to what was blocking her speech. Lloyd's hands now grabbed her cheeks, his forehead resting on hers to check for illness.

Suddenly, at the contact, it was as if a large weight was lifted from her chest, and the words flew faster than normal. Pushing Lloyd away, she said in a loud voice, "I love you!"

Lloyd was shocked, "W-what?"

"I love you, Lloyd! I love you I love you I love you! I don't want to be 'just friends anymore! I love you and want you to love me just as much!" Sheena babbled on, the words of confession wouldn't stop, seeming to be infinitely looped in her mind.

Lloyd smiled at Sheena, even though his mind was still confused. He had never considered love before, and so had just referred to all types of affection as 'friendship'. It was true, however, that he felt magnificent when he was with her. A mixture of invincibility, freedom, laughter, and pure happiness. As Sheena talked on, Lloyd thought, 'Could this really be love? Not just best friendship, but love? I don't know, but…it feels worth it to try…'

Lloyd turned Sheena to face him, smiling happily while he said, "Shhhh…Sheena, I love you too."

Sheena snapped into quietness immediately, blushing. And as the two stared into each others eyes, they shared their first kiss, the heat of the bonfire enveloping them as if to give a blessing to their love.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Either way, plz review! 


End file.
